


Warmest Place in Devildom

by whitepansy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Platonic Touching, Pre-Relationship, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: After your fourth pact with Asmodeus, you find yourself more loved by the demon brothers than ever.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Warmest Place in Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> just some cuddles. I had this written for a while and wanted to publish it after the "my human" fic. :)
> 
> PS: this is written in 2nd POV but there's no Y/N or gendered pronouns used for the reader! <3

After making your pact with Asmodeus, he immediately became ten times more touchy. That night, he sat on your bed with you, examining your body, commenting on every small detail.

"Wow! You know your ring finger is bigger than your index? And I love the shape of your thumb... Let me see your teeth! Don't be shy, open up~."

He pressed a thumb between your lips and you awkwardly held your mouth open for him. He made noises of interest as he prodded inside your mouth, poking his fingers against your canines and holding your tongue.

"Your teeth are so sharp! Scary~. Not as sharp as a demon's, of course, but sharp for a human!” he said, grinning. “Impressive. I wonder what it'd be like to get bitten by you.” He giggled. “Wanna satisfy my curiosity?" He pressed a hand to the back of your neck and pulled you closer.

"Asmodeus... How come you're suddenly so interested in this human?" Simeon chimed in. You startled, having forgotten he was there, too.

Asmo merely looked back at him and said plainly, "Well I never cared about them until now. Humans are normally pathetic little creatures. But now...." He turned back toward you, his eyes filled with mischief. "You've impressed me. Caught my attention, darling~. And now I want to know all about you. So I'm giving you an investigation. I'll be very thorough." He slides his hand down your waist, to grip your butt, and you can't help but make a squeak.

He gleefully laughed, drinking in the response. "So cute! I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you..." He leads his hand down your thigh, and you hear Simeon sigh in defeat.

Just as you were about to remove his hand from you and scold him, someone burst into the room.

"Yo, human! You wanna-- Wha-- HEY! GET YER HANDS OFF ‘EM!" Mammon's voice was unusually filled with complete seriousness as he caught Asmo clinging to you.

"Mammon--" you begin, trying to explain, but Asmo cut you off.

"Ehhh, what's wrong? I'm just bonding with my new human! We're having fun, aren't we?" Asmo chirped, nuzzling his face into the crook into your neck.

Mammon growled, taking his bait, and tumbled into the bed. His arms squeezed your waist and pulled you from Asmo's grasp. "Don't touch 'em like that! This is my human, too, yanno!"

Asmo scoffed and grabbed your arm, holding it to his chest. "Mammon, you're a big brat, you know that?” he spat, voice filled with venom. “It's not cute at all! Get a clue!"

They stared at each other intensely, until you wiggled in their grasps. Immediately, they both turned their gazes to you, and you tried not to shy away from the attention. "W-well... I know it's a lot to ask, but... you're both in pacts with me? So you can, like, share me...?"

They both frowned at you. Mammon grumbled his objection, and Asmo huffed.

Wilting at their defiance, you sighed. "Ok, I know sharing isn't something you do that much. But it's a solution. Plus, it's not just you two; I've got pacts with your other brothers as well. So whether you like it or not, I'm not one demon's human." You look at them both sternly in the eyes. Mammon looked away, flushed. Asmo rolled his eyes, but didn't move away.

"Fine," Asmo responded finally and curled himself back up against you. "But of course, that's not to say I won't steal you away for more private moments between us," he cooed and slid a finger along your jawline to your chin, lifting your gaze to meet his.

Squawking, Mammon grabbed your chin and jerked your gaze away from Asmo. "Hey! Listen, I'd be more okay with it if he wasn't such a fuckin' creep, but I can't trust him!"

You felt the need to reassure Mammon. You gently touched his forearm and said, "If he tries anything that makes me uncomfortable, you're right here to stop him. But I trust that he won't hurt me, at the very least..." You glanced up towards Asmodeus. "I'm too interesting for him to hurt."

Asmo raised his eyebrows, surprised at your words. But he quickly replaced it with a smirk. Smiling back up at Mammon, you lift your eyebrows in a pleading gaze. His cheeks burned red and he looked away.

Eventually, he mumbled a "Fine," and you grin excitedly. You pull him closer to you, and Asmo wiggled against your back, a small, "Finally!" harrumphed from his direction.

You smiled and rested your forehead against Mammon's chest. He was warm, his embrace tight and safe. Asmodeous tangled your legs together and his hands wandered your body. Despite the touchiness, it didn't make you uncomfortable-- if anything, his fluttering touch was endearing, as though he's making sure everything was in place. After his hands finally settled around your waist, he pressed a quiet, teasing kiss to the back of your neck. You shivered involuntarily, and Mammon growled a warning. Asmo only giggled.

Mammon tightened his grip around you, as if it was even possible to do so. He pressed you to his body in a possessive manner, and you felt how tense he was at Asmo's presence. Slowly, you raised your arm to caress his biceps, urging him to relax. You reassuringly nuzzled your nose into his collarbone, and he exhaled tension. Soon, he contentedly grunted, and you let yourself fall asleep, surrounded by warmth and love.

Upon waking, you feel additional weight you didn't feel before. Craning your neck up, you see Levi resting his head on your butt, hugging your legs, and Beel draped across the four of you. You look over to the door and notice a dozing Lucifer perched in a chair, arms crossed and head drooped, as if he had fallen asleep after keeping watch. Dropping your head back onto your pillow, you heave a sigh. Maybe Mammon wasn't the only greedy one. You can't find youself minding very much, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed :) i love these boys so much......<3


End file.
